superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hooky and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Hooky"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Jim Schumann Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kent Osborne Mark O’Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Larry Leichliter |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Appearance by' |John Lurie Jim Jarmusch |- | colspan="2" |''"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Chuck Klein Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer William Reiss |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Chuck Klein Kent Osborne David B. Fain |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'With Special Guests' |Ernest Borgnine Tim Conway Charles Nelson Reilly |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Directors' |Alan Smart Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |David B. Fain Mr. Lawrence Merriwether Williams Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Script Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob/Gary/Narrator |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick/Fish #3 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs/Customer #2 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward/Customer #1/Fish #1 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Announcer/Driver/Fish #3/Fish #4/Fish #2 |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl |- |'Charles Nelson Reilly' |Dirty Bubble |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Atomic Flounder |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Alex Gordon |- |'Executive Assistants' |Jennie Monica Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Sound Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |''' Recording Engineer''' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Audio Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Operator' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Animatic Scanner' |Kevin Zelch |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Rob Rosen Sam Henderson |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Clean-Up Artists' |Soonjin Mooney Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinator' |June Bliss |- |'Production Assistants' |Marcy Lynn Dewey Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timing' |Sean Dempsey Edgar Larrazábal Andrew Overtoom Juli Murphy Hashiguchi |- |'Final Checker' |Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |'"Hooky" Live Action Sequences' |- |'Line Producer' |Shannon Scott Lowry |- |'Director' |Keith Lowry |- |'Director of Photography' |Kenji Okabe |- |'Production Assistant' |Jonathan Silsby |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering aAssistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editor' |Margaret Hou |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Gabriel Rosas |- |'Sound Mixers' |C.H. Greenblatt Sam Henderson Carson Kugler Jay Lender Kent Osborne Mike Roth Paul Tibbitt |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Mixers' |Dave Torres Noel Vought |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Faust Pierfederici Gayle McIntyre Margaret Hou |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Pacifica Sound Group Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Finishing Footage provided by' |Lagarto Productions |- |'Football Footage' |Historic Films |- |'Racing Footage' |Jackson Bros. Video Dave Kerr Sanders Bros. Racing |- |'Stock Footage provided by' |Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Brian A. Miller Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to' |Harry Helling The Ocean Institute John Lurie: Fishing with John |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits